Tom and Jerry Meet John Wick
Tom and Jerry Meet John Wick is an upcoming American direct-to-DVD neo-noir action thriller film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Summit Entertainment, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, A Thunder Road Pictures and 87 Eleven Productions. American slasher animated film based on the films, John Wick, John Wick: Chapter 2 and John Wick: Chapter 3 – Parabellum. Plot TBA Characters * Tom Cat - (Also as known Thomas Cat) A grayish blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Toodles husband and Uncle Harry's boss. In this movie, he is John Wick's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival, Tuffy's uncle, Uncle Harry's grandnephew and Cherie's husband. In this movie, he is John Wick's pet mouse along together with Tuffy and Tom. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew and Uncle Harry's grandnephew. In this movie, he is John Wick's pet mouse along together with Jerry and Tom. * Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse with a boater and a Hawaiian shirt, who is Jerry and Tuffy's uncle, Cherie's older brother and Tom's boss. In this movie, he is John Wick's pet Hawaiian mouse along together with Jerry, Tuffy and Tom and he got kill by the Burglary Man as with Tin, Pan and Alley. * John Wick - A legendary hit-man on the run, who is Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Uncle Harry's owner and friend to fight the bad guys * Beagle Dog - John Wick's pet puppy dog and he got kill by the burglary Man with Tom, John, Jerry, Tuffy and Uncle Harry. * Droopy Dog - A white dog. * Viggo Tarasov - * Iosef Tarasov - * Ms. Perkins - * Helen Wick - * Avi - * Toodles Galore - A beautiful white cat, who is Tom's girlfriend and wife. * Cherie Mouse - A purple scarf, shirt and bow, who is Jerry's wife, Tuffy's aunt and Uncle Harry's twin sister. * Winston - * Aurelio - * Marcus - * Charon - * Charlie - * Tin, Pan and Alley - Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Tara Strong as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Scott Williams as John Wick * Frank Welker as Beagle Dog Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild bad language, blood violence, threat, horror, injury detail. * Suggested Running Times: 99 Minutes (NTSC), 95 Minutes (PAL). * Uncle Harry got kill by three Siamese evil cats and died in this crime cartoon film. Release Gallery Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:John Wick Category:2027 Category:2027 films Category:Thriller Category:Horror Category:Crime Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Family Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Summit Entertainment Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:A Thunder Road Pictures Category:87 Eleven Productions Category:Richard Kind Category:Tara Strong Category:Kath Soucie Category:John Michael Higgins Category:Scott Williams Category:Frank Welker